Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{6}{10}-1\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{9}{15}-\dfrac{5}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{4}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{4}{15}$